After All These Years
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: 6 years after Dani is born, live was simple for Ali and Sam. But what happens when a certain son of Hades comes back into the picture? What could this possibly mean for Ali?


_Ali's POV_

"Dani be careful!" I called while Dani started climbing up a tree. She was the cutest six year old on the face of the planet. She had Sam's blonde hair but had the darkest blue eyes that seemed to have flecks of almost grey-blue that Sam for eye color. Mitch never found out about Dani, and thank gods Travis is still with Sam…I guess he really is in love with her.

"Auntie Ali, look at me!" Dani called while hanging upside down from the branch she was on. I laughed and walked over to my silly niece.

"You have to be careful Dani. Mommy would kill me if you got hurt" I replied while holding out my arms; Sam was very protective of her baby girl. Dani giggled and released the grip her legs hand on the branch. I caught her by her waist and flipped her right side up. "What do you wanna do now squirt?" I asked while setting her down.

"Catch me!" she yelled before turning and running back onto the path; I swear she got the speed of Hermes because she could run so damn fast.

"Dani, wait for me!" I called while running after hee. Her head was turned and she gave me a crooked smile that was a lot like Travis'. Before she could say anything she ran into a guy that was about 22. He had dark brown eyes that seemed both warm hearted and cold at the same time. His face was extremely pale, like he hadn't been out in the sun recently. His black hair was shorter, no longer getting into his eyes; I was staring at the one person I was still in love with, Nico di Angelo.

"Better watch where you're going little girl. You don't want to get lost" he said in a much deeper voice than what I remembered. My heart fluttered in my chest like it did when I was 16.

"Oh god I am so sorry about her! She is a little speedy one" I said as I ran over to them and pulled Dani away from him.

"You've got a little Hermes on your hands" he said with a smile coming across his lips. I hoped that he wouldn't remember me.

"Yeah, a little trouble maker" I replied while ruffling her hair.

"Just a little. Wow, Ali you haven't changed a bit!" Nico said while switching his gaze back to me.

"Yeah…but look at you! You got your hair cut and you're so pale! Did you get turned into a vampire or something?" I joked with a small smile growing. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I had to help my father down in the Underworld for a few years" he answered with a flicker of sadness in his voice. I wanted to say that I would have it too but that could end awkwardly; so I just kept the remark to myself. Dani tugged on my hand, pulling my attention away from Nico.

"I'm tired. Can we go home now?" she asked before yawning.

"Sure thing sweetie" I glanced up at Nico once again. "Gotta get Dani home for her nap. I'll see you again, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Your number is the same right?" he asked while a small smile.

"It sure is. I'll talk to you later" I said before Dani pulled me down the path; I couldn't help but smile.

After about ten minutes of walking, we were standing at the apartment door. Dani pushed the door open and ran to the elevator. I laughed and followed, letting her push the button for the top floor. The elevator music was the usual random cheery orchestra that seemed to be a universal thing for all elevators these days. The door opened and Dani ran down the hall, straight for the door at the end of the hall. Dani burst through the door and into the living room. I laughed and followed the little spaz of a 6 year old she was. Travis and Sam were snuggled up under a blanket on the couch, unseen by Dani so far. Sam no longer hand any high lights in her hair, the dirty blonde hair looking way natural. Her eyes were the same almost grey blue eyes but they were full of more life than back when she was a teenager. She had the same fin body but had more of a muscular build since she had gotten into MMA fighting; she actually does it for a job and is really good at it. Travis was the same as back when we were at camp but had more chin stubble. He still wore flat bills but now labeled with the sponsors Sam had since he was one of her managers. He and Sam were still dating and lived together; Sam keeps saying he'll propose soon but we honestly have no clue since she's been saying that for three years.

"Mommy!" Dani called out once she finally found the two on the couch. Sam grinned and held out her arms for Dani to crawl into. Travis was lying behind Sam with his arms around her wast and his grin against her cheek.

"There's my baby girl!" Sam said as Dani hugged her tightly. Dani giggled and nuzzled her head into Sam's chest. I sat on the arm of one of the chairs next to the couch; a little bit of jealously pulled at my heart strings. Sam glanced up at me, smiling.

"Thanks for watching her Ali" she said softly. I nodded and gave her a look that screamed 'we need to talk'. Sam nodded and let go of Dani. "How about you tell daddy about your day? Mommy and Auntie Ali need to talk"

"Okay mommy" she replied before hopping off the couch. Sam crawled out from the couch and walked down the hall. I followed until we were in the master bedroom. Sam sat on the edge of the unmade bed and gave me a curious look.

"So what's up?" Sam asked.

"Nico is back…" I replied after taking a deep breath. Sam looked at my face, trying to figure out whether or not it is a good thing.

"Is that bad…?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I…yes? No…?" I replied quietly as I sat down on the bed and hid my face into my hands. She sighed and scooted over to me.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" she asked.

"I guess…it's just…he came back after all these years…I missed him…" I mumbled into my hands. Sam sighed again and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Try getting back together with him then. You guys were perfect together." She suggested, causing my head to emerge from my head.

"Alright…I'll try..." I sighed while looking at the bulge in my pocket that was my phone.

"Good, but first go to work" Sam said while pushing me off the bed. Luckily I didn't fall on my face…just…

"Oi! I was just about to get changed to head out!" I complained as she snickered.

"Before or after you were going to continue moping?" Sam asked while getting up.

"Oh shut up" I grumbled while leaving her room and going to mine; did I forget to mention that I lived with them?


End file.
